Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide system and method, especially to a guide system and method for refuge and fire hazard evacuation.
Description of Prior Art
In metropolitan area, there are more and more large buildings, exhibition halls and stores, which typically have many escape exits. However, the layout of escape exits is more complicated for large buildings. When disaster happens, people begin aimlessly looking for escape exits or escaping following the crowd. Such phenomenon may cause too many people using the same exits and pushing each other, and cause more casualties. When the alarm rings, people are told that there is a disaster without receiving more detailed information (disaster locations, types of disasters, escape direction . . . ), so that people cannot escape immediately or people will choose the wrong path and thus put themselves in a more dangerous situation.
The existing fire escape guidance voice indicator uses loudspeaker to broadcast pre-recorded content when fire happens, where the pre-recorded content is stored in the voice chip and based on various terrains of building and evacuation routes. However, this escape guidance voice indicator lacks the capability of knowing the right place or the capability of changing the predetermined evacuation route according to the disaster situation, and thus may result in incorrect escape and evacuation guide. Besides, the aforementioned indicator lacks important functions of evacuation for people acting with poor physical agility.
Thus, it needs better refuge guide system and method provided to solve the issue mentioned above.